telepathfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Telepath RPG Wiki
The pages are displaying wackily. I don't know why! 20:34, 5 December 2008 (UTC) In what way are they behaving oddly? They were all... not displaying changes... It was wierd... Leave a sig (~~~~) 00:06, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Categories? Should we start Categorizing the Pages? Turn the Enemies and Attacks pages into categories? Sure, why not? Sinisterdesign 17:54, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Time Period? I always wondered what time period Telepath RPG could be from. It has advanced laser weaponry and such, but also just swords and bows. Judging from most of the armor and weaponry, I would guess it's sort of late medieval/rennaisance. The Bronze Golems do seem a little steampunkish, though. And also, the Energy Golems are technology superior to what we have today. So I just don't know. 01:25, 9 February 2009 (UTC) *You are overthinking it. This isn't history; it is a fantasy world. --Bron Hañda 22:44, 8 April 2009 (UTC) *Yet here we are trying to make it sound much like real history. Given that it's a fantasy world, we can mix in different technological progressions in a given timescale and mash the entire thing together- after all, we see elements of medieval European society, early 20th century arab societies and a few others. I recollect that whilst pondering the beginning of work on TRPG3, Sinister Design mentioned steampunk as a possibility, so you're not that far off. (KZ 22:52, 8 April 2009 (UTC)) Multiple sides? I was just thinking a bit, but couldn't there be battles with multiple sides? As in, some enemies attack each other if the opportunity arises, but always try to get you first. Or maybe NPCs that aren't controllable, but attack enemies? 01:51, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I think that would be a good idea. I actually thought that was going to happen once during the storyline (I can't remember when) 04:08, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Redirects Why not get rid of all the pages that are redirected? So many redirects make it a little confusing, especially the plural ones.YuleRule 23:41, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Umm... Wikipwedia does the same thing. 00:25, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Wikipedia has zillions of articles, we have less than 200. YuleRule 01:03, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Well, redirects are there for a purpose. No matter how many articles there are, they are there to take you to a page if you didn't exactly word it right. 01:19, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Redirects allow a better understanding of the whole picture. --Bron Hañda 15:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Suggestion Since there isn't suggestions page, I might as well put my ideas here. Okay, thought up some ideas for enemies/classes/whatever. Okay. here they are: Enemy: Illusionist: One who specializes in tricking people into seeing or not seeing certain things. Illusionist would not be seen on screen, and would have to be found by manually holding a mouse over the unit's position. Stats: Health: 30 Speed: 3 Attacks: Mind Blast (Range: 2, Damage:9) What do you think? --Guy without account 18:49, 4 April 2009 (UTC) There was an almost exactly the same suggestion in the Sinister Design forums some time ago. I think this kind of suggestions- additions to game content should be discussed on the Sinister Design forums. (KZ 20:56, 4 April 2009 (UTC)) Featured Article Is the featured article ever going to change? Sokkagon 20:29, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, if nobody objects, I'm changing the featured article to Ravinale. Sokkagon 04:44, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Help How do you create a page? Sokkagon 00:21, 8 April 2009 (UTC) That's one good question! Took me some time to see it: go to the main wiki introduction page. See all those posts made by Sinister Design about the wiki growing big? Just below them you'll see the "helping out" section: the first thing in the middle of the page would be the "create new article" button and to the left a space for the new article's name. In fact, I've got a related question: is it possible to change article headings, if they, say, contain a spelling mistake? Also, am I understading it right that only Sinister Design can completely delete articles? (KZ 09:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC)) Only those with Admin powers can delete stuff.--ZChris13 00:02, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Templates For some reason templates don't appear when you are logged in. Is there any explanation for this? --Some Other Guy 22:40, 5 August 2009 (UTC)